


Tequila

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Series: Love-Drunk [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Eren Yeager, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Eren shouldn't drink Tequila...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my tumblr dash last night (as you do when you're actually supposed to be working on your Thorki fics) and I came across this adorable prompt:
> 
> _Where Eren goes out with his friends and gets too drunk and gets taken home by this handsome stranger, and he realises the guy is trying to lead him into a bedroom and lay him down, and he’s like “please, please stop sir, I’m married” and raises his left hand to show the guy his ring finger_
> 
> _And Levi just stares at the ring Eren has shoved in front of his face, matching the one he wears on his ring finger, shakes his head and smiles and lets his husband sleep it off_
> 
>  
> 
> For [momoicchi27](http://www.momoicchi27.tumblr.com)

Fucking Jean Kirschtein.

 

That bastard knew giving Eren shots of Tequila would end him.  Eren was fine on Vodka, even Rum; but never Tequila.  That horse-faced shit stain knew it and still lined shots up along the bar, daring Eren to a contest.

 

And of course Eren being as competitive as he was, he made sure he won.

 

Ten minutes later, he was throwing up in the club’s restrooms while Levi stood beside him, plotting how to murder Jean and make it look like an accident.

 

By now, Eren is merely retching empty air, hiccupping and sniffing whilst leaning over the toilet bowl.

 

“Gross,” Levi muttered, leaning down to hand him a wet wipe.

 

“ _Thanksss_ ,” Eren slurred, his tongue drawing out the _s’s_ as he took the wipe with a shaky hand and cleaned his face with clumsy imperfection.

 

“Are you done?”  After receiving a dopey head nod in response, Levi sighed and helped Eren to his feet.  “Time to go,” he said as he flushed the toilet, stepping out of the stall and walking the swaying man over to the basin so they could wash their hands.  The water was freezing and seemed to jolt Eren into a brief flash of lucidity.

 

“Who’re you?”

 

“Levi.”

 

“I love that name,” Eren giggled and let Levi lead him back out to the table where all their friends were.

 

“ _Leviiiii_!  I was beginning to worry,” Hanji yelled when they reached the table.  “Is he okay?”

 

“He’ll live,” Levi replied gruffly, sliding back into the booth after Eren and handing him a glass of water.  “Drink this, Eren.  We’re going to head home soon and I need you to not reek of shit and vomit or I’ll be making you sleep on the couch.”

 

Erwin snorted and turned to Levi.  “Charming.  Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 

“No, but I suck his cock like it’s a fucking work of art,” he deadpanned in reply with a jerk to his head, indicating the half asleep man sitting beside him.

 

Erwin smirked and took a sip of his whisky.

 

Suddenly there was a commotion not far from their table and Levi looked up to see a very drunk Jean being slowly led away by Marco whilst a seething Mikasa stood with her arms folded; her death stare fixed on Jean’s rapidly retreating back.

 

She looked over and caught Levi’s gaze, nodding her head once before walking away back to where Annie and Armin were standing at the bar.

 

At least he wasn’t alone in his homicidal thoughts.

 

Suddenly Eren slumped against Levi’s shoulder and began snoring softly.  Hanji leaned forward and bopped him on the nose, causing him to gasp awake.  Erwin chuckled.

 

“You fuckers are not helping,” Levi growled and manoeuvred Eren in his arms, trying to stand and not have him fall flat on his face at the same time.  “I’m taking him home.”

 

“Speak to you tomorrow,” Hanji cooed and waved him off as he made his way to the exit, Eren stumbling along beside him.

 

“Who’re you?”

 

“Levi.”

 

“ _Mmmm_ , I love that name.”

 

As luck would have it, no sooner had Levi exited the club with Eren in tow than a cab pulled up in front.  It took a minute to get Eren safely into the back, but once Levi was in behind him, he closed the door and gave the driver his address.

 

“Eren, sit up.”

 

Eren turned and tried to focus on the face in front of him.  “Who’re you?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes.

 

He opened his mouth to reply, but Eren was already passed out, his head tipped back against the seat.

 

After the cab dropped them off, Levi tried to slot his key into the lock of their apartment whilst holding a swaying Eren upright.  It didn’t help when their cat suddenly decided to weave in and out of Levi’s legs, meowing for attention at the same time.  Finally the key turned and the door swung open, hitting the wall and bouncing back.  Levi didn’t care, though.  He took Eren by the arm and led him inside, kicking the door closed again with his foot.

 

“Where’re we?”

 

“Eren, we’re h—“

 

“Who’re you?”

 

“Levi.  Now come on, let’s get you into bed.”

 

Eren harrumphed a refusal of sorts and staggered off towards the bedroom on his own.  Levi shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of one of the dining room chairs before following Eren into the bedroom.

 

He found Eren passed out on his back; fully clothed and on top of the duvet, his legs hanging over the sides.  With a smirk, Levi went back through the house and locked up, turning out all the lights before returning.

 

Eren hadn’t moved.

 

Levi got undressed and after putting his dirty clothes in the hamper, quickly dressed in a pair of black boxers and a black cotton tee.  He sat on the bed beside Eren and reached down to remove the younger man’s shoes, his movements slow and careful.  After his shoes, Levi removed Eren’s socks and let his legs drop back to the floor.

 

He reached out and unbuckled Eren’s belt before popping open the button on his jeans, ready to attempt pulling them off.  Jeans were terribly uncomfortable to sleep in and he didn’t want Eren waking up to that on top of the titanic hangover he would receive for his drinking efforts.

 

He hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of the jeans and was about to pull them down when Eren’s hand shot out to grab his wrist firmly.  “Who’re you?”

 

“Le—“

 

“What’re you doing to me?”

 

“Getting you comf—“

 

“Please stop,” he suddenly sobbed.  “I’m married to Leeeeevi,” Eren slurred, holding his left hand up and shoving it right in front of Levi’s face.  “See this ring.  I’m married.  I love… he’s going to kill you if you don’t stop.”

 

Levi sat back and laced his fingers in with Eren’s; their matching rings emitting a faint ping when they clinked together before bringing their joined hands closer and kissing them gently.  “You gorgeous little brat,” he whispered as he pulled Eren to his feet.  “Come on, at least get your jeans off.  You can leave the shirt on.”

 

Eren hummed, but did as he was told.

 

Levi smiled and after helping Eren settle into bed, he climbed in behind him.

 

He continued to smile, long after he had fallen asleep, his arms circling his husband.

 

 

 

He was still going to kill Jean in the morning, though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
